Rain
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Sebenarnya kita hanya dimanfaatkan. Temukanlah kebenaran di hati mu…. Pairing: SasoKonan. Warning: Fanon, OOC.


Summary : Sebenarnya kita hanya dimanfaatkan. Temukanlah kebenaran di hati mu….

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Canon

**RAIN**

Alvin Alkhaliq

Hujan, itulah yang terjadi sekarang di Amegakure.

Hujan, juga melambangkan kesedihan dan kepedihan yang mendalam bagi Akatsuki. Pasalnya mereka baru kehilangan teman mereka. Apalagi kalau melihat keadaan teman mereka yang menjadi stress akibat kejadian ini. Wanita berambut biru berhiaskan mawar kertas yang biasanya terlihat tenang itu seharian terus menangis dan berlari di dalam hujan deras. Dia Tidak mau berbicara kepada temannya, tidak mau makan, minum, yang dikerjakannya hanya menangis dan mengingat saat terakhir kali ia bertemu dan bertatap muka dengan seorang pria yang mengisi hatinya.

**Flash Back...**

Gemuruh petir terdengar begitu keras. Dua insan dibawah langit masih diguyur hujan deras. Tapi kelihatannya mereka tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Terlihat keduanya saling tidak bertatap muka.

"Ku mohon!" suara wanita berambut biru itu terdengar agak samar karena dikalahkan oleh suara hujan deras disertai gemuruh dan petir. "Ku mohon jangan pergi..."

Pria yang diajak berbicara itu menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah wanita yang basah entah karena air hujan atau karena ia menangis.

"Maaf, Konan" kata pria berambut merah itu. Rambutnya kini sudah sama basah dengan jaket hitam bercorak awan nya karena diguyur hujan deras. "Aku harus pergi. Ini adalah misi dari ketua"

"Sasori, aku bisa meminta Pain untuk membatalkan kau melaksanakan misi ini" kata Konan dengan suara yang keras. Tapi suaranya masih dikalahkan oleh suara hujan. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan..."

"Cukup, Konan!" pria yang bernama Sasori itu mematahkan perkataan Konan. "Apa kau pikir aku ini lemah dan akan mati dengan semudah itu? Apa kau lupa semua misi yang dulu telah aku selesaikan?"

Wanita itu membelalakkan matanya, lalu ia menggeleng pelan.

"Misi ini tidak sama dengan semua misi level S yang sudah pernah kau selesaikan" kata Konan pelan sehingga suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. "Kali ini kau harus menangkap bijuu dan membawanya hidup-hidup"

Sasori tak bergeming. Air hujan sekaligus angin yang bertiup dingin benar-benar menambah perasaan menjadi lebih tidak enak. Sasori membalikkan badannya lalu ia mendekati berjalan mendekati Konan.

"Aku janji..." Sasori meletakkan kedua lengannya ke bahu Konan. "Aku akan segera menyelesaikan misi ini dalam waktu yang singkat..."

Konan tak bergeming. Lalu dipeluknya Sasori. Sasori membalas pelukan Konan.

"Ku pegang janji mu..." kata Konan dalam pelukan Sasori. "Kau harus kembali..."

Sasori mengangguk pelan. Konan melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Sasori..." Konan menyerahkan benda itu. "Terimalah sebagai penyemangat dariku..."

"Mawar Origami? Terima kasih..." Sasori tersenyum.

Mereka kembali pelukan di bawah guyuran hujan yang deras dan juga angina yang kencang.

***

**Normal Mode....**

"Sasori! Kenapa kau berbohong!" Teriak Konan di tengah hujan deras. "Kenapa kau berbohong Sasori! Mana janji mu!"

DUUUAAAARRRG..............

Suara petir terdengar menyambar pohon dibelakang Konan. Konan menoleh. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat pria yang dirindukannya berada di depan pohon yang kini telah hangus itu.

"Sa-Sasori? K-kau kah itu?" Konan berlari untuk memeluk Sasori tetapi tidak berhasil. Konan merasa kecewa. Ia mengira itu hanya bayangan Sasori. Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Konan.

"Aku terlalu banyak berharap..." kata Konan tertunduk sedih.

"Konan, sekarang kau tidak dapat menyentuhku karena alam kita sudah berbeda..." alangkah terkejutnya Konan melihat bayangan Sasori yang dapat berbicara.

"Jangan heran begitu..." kata Sasori dingin. "Aku menemui mu karena ada hal yang belum ku selesaikan"

"B-belum k-kau selesaikan?" Konan kelihatan agak bingung.

"Hmm... Iya" jawab Sasori "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku tidak dapat menepati janjiku. Tapi itu semua ku lakukan agar aku terbebas dari kegelapan yang membelenggu kita"

"K-kegelapan?" Konan terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasori.

"Hmm... Ya, selama ini kita semua terjerat dalam kegelapan. Sesungguhnya perbuatan Akatsuki itu salah." kata Sasori.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tujuan kita adalah untuk menyelamatkan dan menjaga keseimbangan kekuatan negara sedunia?" Konan kembali bertanya.

"Menyelamatkan dunia tidak harus dengan menyakiti orang lain kan?" kata Sasori. Konan kembali membulatkan bola matanya. "Konan, kau harus bisa menyadarkan dan menyelamatkan teman-teman kita. Kita hanya dimanfaatkan"

"Me-menyelamatkan mereka?" Konan kelihatan bingung lalu bertanya. "Apa yang bisa ku lakukan?"

"Katakan pada mereka kebenaran bahwa mereka hanya dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang" Sasori menjawab. "Kalau tidak berhasil, kau harus keluar dari Akatsuki. Tapi kau harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk itu."

Konan tidak bergeming.

"Konan, aku tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi. Sampaikan pesan ku kepada semua" Sasori tampak semakin samar. "Dan yang terakhir, aku mencintai mu..."

Sasori melambaikan tangan dan ia pun semakin samar dari pandangan Konan.  
"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasori-kun..."

Konan pun melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum, Sasori juga ikut tersenyum.

'Aku janji Sasori, aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyadarkan teman-teman kita' kata Konan di dalam hati. Kini, air hujan dan angin yang bertiup tidak terasa begitu dingin. Hati nya telah dihangatkan oleh perasaan cinta.

**FIN**

_Gomen bila 'fic' nya rada kurang jelas. Tapi tetap __**review**__ please…._

_Satu lagi, ada yang mau __**request**__ 'fic' gak?_


End file.
